


Mrs. & Mrs. Griffin-Woods

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, about to be, and abby doesn't even know they're together, and domestic clexa, because Heterosexuality™, clexa's getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Based off of a tumblr imagine-your-otp prompt where person A's parents call them after receiving their wedding invitation because they thought person A and person B were just roommates. So here Clarke is A and Lexa is B and Abby is the confused parent.





	Mrs. & Mrs. Griffin-Woods

**Author's Note:**

> its short and its fluff i guess. i started writing this when i was watching b99 and never finished it but tonight i was in a writing mood but not an angst

“That’s you the first time I told you I loved you.” Clarke said to Lexa with a small laugh as the two of them sat on the couch watching TV; Lexa had her arm around Clarke, Clarke’s head resting on her shoulder. They were in the middle of a _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ marathon because Clarke recently discovered Lexa has never watched it; and given it was on Netflix, they didn’t see why not. Episode 13 from season 3 _The Cruise_ was just finishing and Amy had just told Jake she loved him – to which he replied ‘ _Noice. Smort._ ’ Well those weren’t the exact words Lexa used when Clarke first said she loved her, but it was close.

 

“Funny.” Lexa only rolled her eyes; but she knew Clarke was right.

 

“Oh,” Clarke remembered suddenly. “I think my mom still thinks we’re just friends.” She told Lexa. “My dad too.”

 

“Come on Clarke,” Lexa responded, not looking away from the screen. “We’ve been _living together_ for two years now.” She told her.

 

“Yeah, they think you’re my roommate.”

 

“They’ve met me.” Lexa reminded. “They’ve seen us together, we’ve all had dinner together…”

 

“Yeah but we’ve never actually told them straight up that we’re together.” Clarke pointed out. Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke this time as she paused the TV, opening her mouth to say something but Clarke interrupted. “Babe if she calls me after getting the invitation to the wedding, all confused–”

 

“She’s not.” Lexa tried to reassure her. “We never told my mom _straight up_ that we’re together.” She shrugged. “But I really don’t think she thinks we’re just roommates.”

 

“But you know how my parents can be.” Clarke tried.

 

Before Lexa could say anything else, Clarke’s phone buzzed on the coffee table and Lexa reached forward to grab it for her. “Oh…it’s your mom.”

 

Clarke almost glared at her as she quickly took the phone from her hand, knowing Lexa wanted to answer it now. “Hey, mom.” She answered sheepishly.

 

“So I was just going through my mail earlier, and…” Abby trailed of, Clarke letting out a small ‘ _uh oh_ ’. “Why do I have a wedding invitation that says you’re marrying your roommate?”

 

Lexa could hear Clarke’s mom through the phone next to her, and she was doing her best to not laugh at having called that. “Told you so,” She whispered to Clarke, getting up and walking to the kitchen to refill her drink.

 

“Well you see…” Clarke started, Lexa watching her carefully with an amused look, waiting to hear what she was going to say now. “I don’t think I ever actually said we were _roommates_.” She told her, Lexa sitting back down next to her. “I mean…mom, we’ve been living together for two years now and we can both afford to live without a roommate.” Lexa let out a small laugh this time, receiving a swat on the arm from Clarke.

 

“I just assumed it was because neither of you wanted to live alone, its very normal.”

 

“Well we didn’t want to be alone…” Clarke started. “That’s why we started dating…then moved together, and then got engaged.”

 

Lexa laughed again, almost spitting out the sip of wine she’d just taken. “Is that Lexa? Are you with her right now?” Abby asked from the other side.

 

“She’s practically my wife and we live together.” Clarke reminded monotonously, Lexa moving closer to press her ears to the other side of the phone. “So yeah, I’m with her now.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Abby dismissed it. “Why didn’t you tell me and your father you were gay?”

 

Lexa pressed her hand to her mouth, getting up from the couch so she didn’t make enough noise to let Abby know she was listening in. “This is better than B99,” She whispered to Clarke, holding back another laugh. “Funnier, really. Just by a bit.”

 

“Mom, I’m not gay.” Clarke answered before covering the mouthpiece of her phone, “Help me out here or shut up.” She told her fiancée. “Is dad here?” Clarke asked her mom.

 

“No, he’s not home yet.” Abby answered. “And what do you mean you’re not? You’re…getting…married.” She paused again, letting out another breath, “Clarke you’re getting married.” Abby spoke, still trying to wrap her head around it. “How did that happen without me knowing?”

 

“I…don’t know how you didn’t know to be honest.” Clarke sighed. “You and dad met us, had dinner with us. At _our_ apartment. Multiple times.” She said to her. “Mom there’s only one bedroom! What did you think?”

 

Lexa walked away, hiding her smile as she walked back to the kitchen, opening the snacks drawer to get something to eat, this phone call was a lot more entertaining than she was expecting. “What’s she saying?” Lexa whispered loudly to Clarke as she returned, more composed.

 

Clarke hit her on the arm again, “Okay, mom calm down.” She finally said, “This isn’t the end of the world…although I’m not sure how neither you or dad knew we were together until now…” She trailed off, “How about we get together for dinner? Next weekend maybe?” She offered. “You can both get to know Lexa as my fiancée and not my roommate.” Clarke turned her head, glaring at Lexa, warning her to not laugh again.

 

“This still makes no sense to me.” Abby sighed. “But okay, I’ll talk to your dad and we’ll set up a date for next week.”

 

Lexa waited quietly until Clarke hung up before speaking, “So I have to be scared of your dad all over again?” She asked, taking a bite of her cookie. “Well I think I’m more scared of your mom…”

 

“They already love you.” Clarke reminded, “Especially my dad, you’re both cops.”

 

“Yeah but they love me as your _friend and roommate_ , not your almost-wife.” Clarke gave her a soft smile at that, not saying anything else but just watching Lexa with that look in her eyes that made Lexa melt. “What?” Lexa asked, not knowing where her mind had gone off to.

 

“We’re getting married.” Clarke told her, that soft smile still on her face. “You’re going to be my wife.”

 

Lexa smiled back this time, nodding as she moved back on the couch again, relaxing against Clarke and offering her a bite of her cookie. “I know right?” She spoke quietly as Clarke took a bite. “I can’t believe we’ve been together for almost five years.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Clarke’s softly for a moment before pulling away. “Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Clarke smiled, “It has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yep, i thought a little fluff was good since i've been stuck on angst with the soulmate au. hope it was okay, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


End file.
